


Another Fight. Another Win. Another Murder.

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, I hate them but sometimes no ideas, Inej thinks its a good idea, It's almost like Riverdale but Six of Crows, Jordie is dead, Kaz is pining hardcore, Kaz is still all about the money, M/M, Matthias has a sister, Murder, She's in it, So with the flow I guess, What's new?, Wylan can't read, but not, highschool, i forgot where I'm going with this, lots of gangs, some short chapter, sorry - Freeform, yesh i think its getting bigger than expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: A high school modern au, where the six deadly outcast attend high school. All in their respectable years. Matthias is in his final year. Kaz, Jesper, Nina and Inej in their second to last year, and Wylan, being in his third to last year.Brought together, the group have to go around their differences, until a murder changes everything. (This kind of sounds like Riverdale. Almost)To get what they all want they have to solve the murder, and why it happened.





	1. Wylan

Why am I here? Wylan thought for the third time that day as he scanned the small school corridor. The walls cramped together, with lockers like starbursts against a dark blue wallpaper. Students going about their daily classes, events and little errands.  
Why am I here? He had never felt more out of place than he was now. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't read his own timetable. It waved at him teasingly, like it wanted to play and poke fun of him, the letters scrambling and cartwheeling over the page. Not to mention how would he read the classes notes?  
Why am I here? Wylan felt a lump form in his throat, balling his hands into fists, Wylan willed himself not to cry. It had been his own decision to come to school, even though his father had put out there that he didn't need to. His father, Jan Van Eck. One of the wealthiest men within the city had told him that the money spent trying to send him to a school was just not worth it. That Wylan, his son an heir, was not worth it. His fingernails were beginning to hurt his palms, and with one last heave of his heavy heart he ignored the feelings that threatened to consume him.  
Another sigh escaped him as he took his first steps into the now busy corridor. His satchel dug into his shoulder as he played with it. Notebooks filled with drawings of the layout of the school, buildings, his father's own mansion lay within, many would be smudge from the wet, some would still be dry. Those ones held the most worth. But none-the-less the notebooks weighed a ton and could probably do with being placed in a locker. Not a single notebook would be written in for school. Instead he would film it. The whole thing. Every last word would. It would be re-listened to until he could remember it off by heart. Yes, it took a lot a lot of memory space, but that was what a rich father was for. Expensive, excessive things.  
Yesh this was going to be a sticky one, Wylan thought as he stuffed one of his hands into his pockets. His phone, the one he was going to record on, felt like a dead weight. School rule one: Never use your phone in class.  
Wylan had never liked breaking rules, especially school rules. But learning the basics of life had it calling for him to do it.  
"Wylan you're back," Wylan felt his heart leap at the voice. Oh no. Turning he came face to face with Alys.  
"Yeah, I'm back," Wylan mimicked almost stupidly, his insides curled. Alys didn't seem to mind the answer however as she tugged at one of her long curls,  
"Do you want to come with me to music lessons. I need company, " Wylan gave a forced smile.  
"Uhhh... sorry I can't. How about another time? I've got a locker to find and classes to go to-" The bell rung, and it was in that moment that Wylan thought 'Saved by Bell'. Wylan made a gesture, an almost apologetic approach as Alys pouted and her lower lip gave a slight tremble.  
"Okay, maybe another time," she muttered sadly as she made her way down the corridors. Her sadness, however, was replaced by a happy humming tune as she began to skip.  
The corridor now empty, Wylan knew he was doomed. He may have been saved by bell but how was he now going to find his classrooms? Another sigh escaped him as he stuffed the timetable from his pocket and studied the letters.  
He didn't even know what class he had. Numbers. And letters. A classroom?  
There was only one way to find out, and tightening his strap he marched onwards with the feeling of dread coiling in his stomach like a dangerous snake.

 

* * *

 

 

Through trial and error, Wylan made it through the day. His classes had been filled with nothing but random scribbles, doodles and sketches. His phone had sat in his pocket, recording every word spoken and exchanged.  
He'd be listening to every stupid word someone said, a remark, a snide comment, a bark of laughter.  
The corridors were empty, the students had flooded out the doors as they made their way to after school activities. Not that Wylan blamed most of them, school wasn't exactly the party of everyone's life. His phone vibrated in his pocket. 10 percent battery life, flashed in the little box on screen. Wylan blew out through his nose as he felt for the small portable charger that he had kept in his pocket. It should have enough life to last until he arrived home.  
Putting his headphones in, Wylan connected his phone to the charger and played his music. He didn't bother to look down at the screen to look at what was playing and who by. He wouldn't have made sense of what was playing.  
A hand grabbed for him as he passed a social science class. With a yelp of fright, Wylan was hauled into the classroom. Looking up Wylan let out a breath that could only be considered as a whimper. A dark figure grinned down at him as he straightened Wylan's clothing. He knelt in front of Wylan, his brilliant white teeth contrasting against his dark skin as he gently took out Wylan’s headphones.  
"So, you found the copper curls boy?" Asked a feminine voice from the front of the class. Wylan panicked, as he shrugged the darker skinned boy's hand away from his shoulder and stood up. His eyes roaming the classroom.  
"Find me for what?" he blurted as he stepped back to look at the girl. The room was empty save another male seated at the front of the class, he turned around to stare at him. His blue eyes looking particularly murderous. He looks like he's about to lay siege to the whole school, Wylan thought as he quickly avoided the other male's eyes. The door closed behind them.  
"For a job... not really a job... but-," she beamed at him.  
“Is this one of my dad's jokes?" Wylan grumbled, his brows moving into a frown. Her smile disappeared,  
"Uhh, no. It’s not really a job. Matthias here needs help on a task and we're trying to gather as many people we can to help,"  
Wylan felt his eyes narrow. "Doesn't Matthias have friends to help?" The darker skinned boy snorted behind Wylan and the girl gave a small smile.  
"Matthias is incapable of any type of fun thus the no friends part." And then it hit Wylan and his mouth formed an 'O'.  
"I have plenty of friends, and I know fun" the blond male spoke. Wylan took a double take, his breath caught in his throat as realization set in. Matthias Helvar. The school's football captain. Big, blond and got hell of a fight in him. Not the type of person that Wylan personally associated with. The girl must be Nina, Matthias girlfriend. She apparently was charming, but Wylan hadn't liked sports and so hadn't seen her at all. These people were beyond anything Wylan had actually talked to. If he wasn't panicking then, he was now.  
"I probably can't help you," Wylan stated, shoving his hands into his pockets to fiddle with his phone, charger and his limb headphones. "I need to go home and re-learn my notes." A pathetic excuse as it was just the beginning of the term and school year. Nina only smiled at him,  
"But you look intelligent and we need help with chemistry. I talked to Raske he said find someone else unless it included... uh... large sums of profit... and when... I was speaking to him I saw you in chemistry and....," she tucked her lower lip in between her teeth. Wylan crossed his arms and studied Nina, trying to decipher what ‘large sum of profit’ meant, and why the conversation sounded like it could turn for the worst. They weren't wrong that Nina was charming, either that was very excellent at getting what she wanted as she gave him the puppy eyes. Looking at Matthias, Wylan presumed she had to be charming.  
"Raske is better," Wylan felt his insides curl. It had hurt to say that but everyone knew it. The truth hurt. Honesty as well. Profit or no, Wylan couldn't really help.  
"But Raske can't be trusted. He's like one of those people that in group projects you have to give up on because they've done nothing and you've done everything. You know what I'm saying?" Wylan nodded and unfolded his arms to fiddle with the strap of his satchel. "He's that person that turns up on the day with scribbled notes that looks like they were made up. So. all in all, not worthy." Nina had shut her eyes through the sentence, but now she had one eye open to look at Wylan. "Please . I- no we need your help. It is of most importance." She clapped her hands together, almost like she was in prayer as she then opened both eyes hopefully.  
"What sort of chemistry?" She sighed in relief and a smile appeared on her face, her hands still clasped in front of her mouth.  
"That's better ... " She looked at him. Up and down. "... uhhh... what's your name?"  
"Wylan," not a hesitation or a missed heart beat.  
"Oh! Yes, you are good at Chemistry," Wylan frowned, "Van Eck right?"  
"Yeah, that's it" the darker skinned boy moved away from behind Wylan as he studied him, Wylan began to fidget.  
"You're at school now?" the boy queered, Wylan felt himself go pink, I'm here right now aren't I?  
"I've always been at school," a lie but not exactly false either, Jesper tilted his head side-wards to get a better look at him.  
"Well I haven't seen you around-" he began until he was interrupted. The door slammed against the wall as another person entered the room, a girl and boy. Both didn't really look impressed to be here, especially the boy as he was being pulled in by the shirt.  
"Inej you've brought Kaz," the darker skinned boy greeted with outstretched arms a white smile beaming at them both. Inej, a lean female with bronze skin, stared back at him like what she was seeing wasn't real,  
"Jesper, did you ask Nina to bribe me?," Inej whispered as she pulled Kaz along by the shirt sleeve, Kaz face twisted in a grimace as he struggled weakly from Inej's grip,  
"You said he'd be willing," Nina grimaced as she stole a look at Kaz, who looked like thunder. He glanced over at Inej's hand, her fingers enclosed over a thin cane with a crow's head as the handle.  
"Oh he is. He just doesn't know it yet," Inej stated simply as Kaz shook her off of him. His dark eyes scanning the room as he straightened his clothing and ran his fingers through his hair. Wylan wanted to shrink. His eyes took in everything. The layout of books across the scattered sea of desks, the way everyone stood and presented themselves, every nook and cranny was embedded into Kaz's brain.  
Kaz was one of the most feared people in the entire school, not only because he could possibly kill a man but because he knew things others didn't. Like how to get into classrooms with just some picks, or get into places he's not meant to be. Like banks.  
"A rich man son. A wannabe nurse. A star football player. And my best sharp shooter. What kind of company is this?" Kaz asked, his voice demanding. His eyes landed on Jesper as he shrugged. Wylan felt his heart leap into his throat. He hoped ‘Sharp shooter’ was just an affectionate term.  
“Nina knows it all," Jesper admitted, as he rolled up his sleeves.  
"Does she? What does she want then? What price does she have to offer for my services?" Nina huffed as she stepped away from the small stool that she had been leaning on.  
"Why do you think I need your services, Kaz. Aren't you use to being dragged along?" Nina asked, her tone borderline mocking. Wylan almost saw her life flash before her eyes.  
"Word travels fast. And no, I'm not use to being dragged around because usually I'm the one dragging. Now is there going to be money involved?" Kaz gloved fingers clasped themselves together. Like he was a gentleman.  
"No. Probably not," Kaz snorted,  
"I ain't doing anything without a price," Kaz stated firmly, as he leaned against a desk before correcting himself and pushed it away.  
"How about I tell you the job before you decide that?" Kaz raised an eyebrow,  
"Go on. I'm listening. But not for long," Kaz voice was raspy. Damaged, Wylan noted.  
"Okay, Matthias needs something. The small gang he comes from...,"  
"The Druskelle," Kaz interrupted, his eyes finally landing on Matthias, "I don't see why you want me a part of your plans, Helvar. Especially if it involves them,"  
"I don't either," Matthias voice rumbled as he turned around to look at Kaz, "But they have something that is mine and I need it," Wylan frowned, he had been duped. Matthias avoided Nina's eyes, "I can pay you," Wylan felt a sense of doubt ride through the air. What were they planning?  
"Finally, someone who speaks English," Kaz smiled, like it was the best news all day. It made Wylan feel chilly. "How much are we speaking?"  
"Depends how well you do your job," Nina shifted nervously on her feet as both Kaz and Matthias stared at each other. Kaz made a sound. A laugh. A cough. Wylan could only guess.  
"What do you want?" Kaz asked through gritted teeth as he finally pulled himself together,  
"A person," simple as that.  
"Details, Helvar," Kaz stated, his fingers now tabbing on the back of his right hand.  
"My sister." Everyone went quiet except Nina, who breathed in a sharp intake of breath. Kaz finally broke the silence with a laugh.  
"Have fun with that," Kaz muttered as he tabbed at Inej, "Cane," she gave an apologetic look. Kaz with some effort turned to Matthias again, his face set into a line. "Unless you can give me a set number on the spot, I will leave... ", Kaz stopped tabbing at Inej, who looked ready to hand over Kaz cane, "I'm just warning you now. You'll need to find someone who is wanting to probably sacrifice themselves to break and enter headquarters of the Druskelle. "  
"That's why Nina brought you. I've heard that you can pick any lock, or is it just rumours speaking?" Matthias said with some venom to his tone. "I don't like you, demon. But my sister is in danger and I need the best lock pick I know,"  
"Yeah but it's not just the locks I'm worried about. Druskelle have weapons that I don't have, it'll like be breaking into a bank but finding out that everyone is in there armed and waiting for you," Kaz was tabbing at Inej again, she waited this time. Her eyes glued to the big blond in the school chair.  
"Why do you need your sister, anyway?", Jesper asked, his hands fiddling with a pen that was twirling around in fast paced circles.  
"They're going to use her," Matthias whispered, almost like he was in disbelief himself,  
"They're going to what?," Inej asked, ignoring the look Kaz was giving her as she gripped Kaz's cane tighter. Matthias shrugged,  
"I don't know. Someone just told me that things were starting to get ugly. That she was the next victim and that if they were caught it could cost them their lives or something," Kaz froze, something switching inside him. Interest.  
"Money involved?" Matthias shrugged again,  
"I'm not sure. but I know they're trying to keep it quiet. Don't want the others hearing about it," Matthias looked up from the floor,  
"Like the Crow Club?" Inej asked as she seated herself down, she still had the cane in hand. Matthias nodded, Kaz smiled again. Crow Club?  
"Now this sounds interesting, if there is money involved of course," Kaz took his own seat out and sat a small smile making its way to his face,  
"There always is," Matthias stated ruefully as he picked up a pen and began to click it furiously,  
"So why do we need rich kid if all we're doing is kidnapping a girl?" Jesper asked, Nina wiggled her eyebrows at him,  
"Chemistry. Duh. Demos? And we're not kidnapping we are simply taking back what is Matthias," Wylan froze,  
"Ohh, so we've got rich kid because he's going to make bombs," Jesper concluded, his face now plastered into a smile as he looked at Wylan with a new perspective on things.  
"Glad we're on the same page, Jes," Nina smiled as she came forward to sit beside Matthias,  
"Raske is better," Inej confirmed, as she glanced at Wylan. "No offence intended, just that he is better,"  
"Raske wants more than he is worth," Kaz's raspy voice stated simply, "Wylan will do. Anyway, he can keep his father at bay,"  
"I can't make my father do anything," Wylan stated stubbornly. They sound like they've done this before, Wylan thought with some uncertainty, although Kaz and Inej probably do it for a living. "My father has his reasons not to listen to me or do anything for me,"  
"Then make him listen, rich kid. You're not spoilt for no reason," Kaz rasped, his eyes moving over to Wylan. "Your father despite whatever he says in private, won't say anything in public. Do it then. He'll want to look all nice and proper when he's with his cronies." Wylan fought the response from his mouth. It was no point in disagreeing with Kaz Brekker. He was known as Dirty Hands after all.

 

* * *

 

 

His father wasn't home when Wylan arrived. Not that he was expected to be home at all, with his council meetings taking place around now and new arrangements to make everyday. Instead of having his dinner at the table, like some families did, Wylan made his way up stairs. His phone beeping to remind him that it was dying from no battery power. His room was located on the top floor, big enough to fit a small house inside it.  
_I really am the spoiled kid,_ Wylan thought gloomily as he rummaged through his bedside draws to find a charger. It took awhile to find, but with a few more objects moved, Wylan located it in the bottom draw. Hidden away so it couldn't be found or taken away. His father had a habit of taking his son's possessions away, just to make his life more miserable, Wylan figured. Plugging it in, he waited for the screen to flash its logo before switching it on.  
At the end of the so called meeting, they had all exchanged numbers. Nina's idea that had been voiced by Jesper later. The wooden floor creaked as Wylan leaned up against the bed, his phone going crazy as it received message after message that Wylan hadn't received. Messages from his father. Messages from everyone. Except Kaz. Wylan couldn't even imagine if Kaz used a phone, but looking down at the hastily scribbled numbers, in Inej's handwriting, Wylan guessed, that yes Kaz owned a phone. Wylan let his phone read his messages for him.  
Are you at school?  
The same message was repeated 3 times. If anyone had looked at Wylan's screen they would have thought it was a caring father, worrying for his child. If only they knew that he was being mocked.  
Next meeting on Thursday. 3:30pm.  
Wylan sighed as he sat down on the bed. His bag open, and his headphones resting on his bed. His laptop was open, discarded from earlier use that morning, taking the cord into his hands. Wylan plugged in his phone and began his learning. This is where the fun begins. His father believed he was an idiot. He was going to be proved wrong, starting today.

 

 

 


	2. Jesper

The small trickle of water had turned into a torrent that everyone had to deal with. Someone had flooded the boys and girls bathrooms. Every single one. Jesper thought that it was a brilliant idea. Kaz thought otherwise,  
"If they wanted to be very brilliant they would have blocked the toilets, hand basins and the clogged up the science sinks. I guess they aren't the Barrel thug that I am," Kaz had rasped as he ignored everyone that scattered out of his way. It was marvelous really. Everyone going head over heels to get out of Kaz's way. People had gathered around the small patches of flooding outside every bathroom, watching to see if it would spread and school would be cancelled. Again Kaz had a critical point in everything as he made his way past, a scowl on his face, "If they really wanted school to be canceled they should have played with the sewage," Jesper made a face at Kaz, who only blinked at Jesper in a disinterested sort of way, Inej made her way through the crowd. Her slim frame being pushed everywhere as she struggled to make her way past the football players. Finally she had enough,  
"Get your boys in control, Helvar!" she grabbed at one of the football players and with an expert grip twisted his hand behind his back until he was begging for her to let go. Matthias didn't move, he only shrugged as he pushed himself away from his locker,  
"I think you're doing it for me, Wraith," she huffed as she pushed the football player away, leaving him to stumble into the small gathered _stars_ of the school.  
"Next time he'll have a broken hand and he won't be able to play," her eyes flashed at Matthias, "See if you win the tournament then," Matthias gave her look mixed with boredom. He didn't really care, not really, Jesper thought as he studied Matthias. He was probably worried about his sister more. Matthias pulled up beside them, his pace matching theres. He looked around before speaking.  
"Nina says to meet earlier today, she's got something on after school she says that she wants everyone to come. Has anyone seen our demo expert?," Matthias looked over the crowd. His height being used to his advantage. Jesper looked to but decided that the _everyday_ school boy wasn't here yet. he knew that Wylan had lied the other day, but it hadn't mattered. Everyone had a day off now and then.  
"He might have died of fright leaving the classroom the other day," Jesper commented, "He looked ready to pass out when I grabbed him," Kaz glared Jesper into silence at the unnecessary comment. Protecting investments. Jesper took in a deep breath. Kaz had more planned for Wylan, and Jesper wasn't certain if he wanted to know what.  
"Well we need to find him-" Kaz growled, his dark eyes glowing in determination. His plans could be ruined by a inconvenient missing rich boy. He'd have to improvise, but Kaz didn't like the chances of getting in without a distraction.  
"Is that concern on your face, demon?" Matthias asked, his eyes barely passing over Kaz's face as he continued to search for the copper head,   
"No. I have a plan already sorted and Raske won't know how to do it," Kaz stated simply. "Rich kid has things that _none_ of us have at the moment," Jesper grimaced. Rich people often do.   
"Innocence?," Jesper asked taking his mind of what the kid had that he didn't,  
"Will to live?," Inej played with her bag strap as she looked up to look at everyone,  
"No. Money," Matthias sighed beside Kaz. Jesper could imagined that Matthias would have facepalmed if he wasn't with Kaz,  
"And what are we going to do with Van Eck's money? Bribe our way in? That won't work, trust me I've tried and I know what works with the _Druskelle_."  
"No we'll need equipment," Kaz stated in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Expensive equipment. I have nothing left after I was caught last time," Inej took in a sharp breath, she had been there of course. She usually was. As Kaz best spider, as he called her, she had to be.   
"Last time?" Matthias asked, he had obviously not heard down the social change that he sprung out of. Which surprised Jesper. Football stars often knew everything.   
"Three years back. I was trying to get into a safe and I was caught ." And it had been all over the internet, newspapers and local school letter. It had been a mess for Per Haskell, who had taken it upon himself to try and fix up the mess that Kaz had created in the Crow Clubs name.   
"So you've done something like this before?" Matthias leaned forward, his eyes almost hopeful.   
"No. But I'm willing to give it a crack," Kaz commented, "And anyway as you said that you'd pay me I have too really, or no money," Matthias sighed as Kaz rubbed his hands together. Jesper wondered if Kaz had taken it from the villains in movies, but Jesper knew the Kaz made his days with fights and plans for his next conquests. He didn't have time for relaxing things. Excluding counting money, Kaz done that often just to make sure no one had taken it.  
"Kaz not everything is about money-"Matthias stated, his eyes downcast, trying to avoid Kaz hard stare,   
"That is where you are wrong, Helvar. if you're rich you live a wealthy luxurious life. You can build an invincible empire, and have the decency and money to tear it down to create another one. Poor people don't have that luxury. They work for the big bosses. They become a pawn in the rich man's game, and I am determined to be the mover of the game. Not the pawn in it," Inej looked disappointed as she stopped at her own locker. Kaz stopped to wait for her,  
"So we need a rich man's son, aka Wylan Van Eck. He knows his way around a chemistry set and can keep his father off our tail,"  
"Who's to say that Van Eck is on our tail," Matthias glowered again at Kaz,  
"You've always got to add the rich ones, Matthias. Most often than not they have some business lurking around with the lower class, even if no one wants them having a nosey," Kaz commented, "And here is our money and reassurance that Van Eck keeps his abnormally large nose out of it," Kaz was right. Wylan was making his way towards them. His pale face and coppery curls moving softly as he pushed through the crowd.  
"I almost feel sorry for him," Jesper stated softly as Wylan fought against a tide. Inej shrugged,  
"I think he's got to get use to it. He'll be pushed around for quite awhile yet," she looked at Kaz while she said this. If Kaz heard he gave no indication that he had. The smell of coffee wafted through the air as another band of students made their way in, most held a coffee in their hand. _Ugh_. Jesper now felt like having coffee.  
"Wylan, the meeting has been moved forward to about 3-," Inej began but Wylan cut her off,  
"My father knows something," Wylan breathed, his face now pink from running and pushing through the crowd,  
"What?", Kaz snapped his impatience already thin as he to many people were staring at him for a response,   
"My father knows that something is going on. I don't know how but he knows that the _Druskelle_ are up to something. He's arranged a meeting with them tomorrow," Kaz turned to look at Matthias, Matthias with some effort leaned back so he didn't have to take a step backwards,   
"And this is why, Helvar, that you include rich men. Very nosey as I said," Kaz stated, Matthias sighed at the comment and proceeded to take interest in a poster on the wall,   
"How do you know that your father knows?" Jesper asked, "Didn't you say that you weren't included?" Inej elbowed Jesper in the ribs. Wylan ignored Jesper comment and continued to speak,   
"My father was visited by a _Druskelle_ yesterday. I overheard that the meeting was confirmed, it was about a drug named something like... uh...jurda parem-?"  
"Like jurda?" Jesper asked, "My father grows jurda,"   
"Uhhh there was something definitely after that that sounded like 'parem'. Anyway my father was interested in testing it, to see if it worked,"  
"My sister," Matthias hissed, Wylan nodded. "We need to get her out tonight then," Kaz clicked his tongue, his face set into a scheming frown. He began to twist his glove as he thought.   
"Aren't you all slightly curious to what jurda parem is? I certainly am," Kaz stated as his fingers tabbed at the crows handle as he thought deeply,  
"All you smell Kaz, is the money," Kaz eyes gleamed. His dreams were probably all about money. A nightmare was him losing all the money. A good dream was him gaining money.   
"Smells like profit," Inej rolled her eyes at Kaz,  
"No my sister is getting out tonight or no money," Kaz tabbed his cane impatiently as Matthias spoke,  
"Where's your girlfriend, Helvar?" Kaz sounded so innocent, but his face said otherwise. It was the ultimate scheming face.   
"She went for a meeting at medical school today. She's back at 7,"  
"That will do. We all meet outside the school at 6:30. Run through the plans and wait for Nina," Kaz fixed his twisted glove that he had twisted earlier. "And then we get your sister," Matthias grunted, it was an all go from him.   
"And then you'll get the money promised," Kaz lightened up, his eyes landed on the still red faced Wylan,   
"On the topic of money, Wylan we need you to get us some supplies. You'll need to write down everything you need for your demo, I'll take that from the schools storages,"  
"How am I meant to know what to get?" Wylan asked as he seemed to make a mental note,   
"Jesper will go with you. He'll know what we need," Jesper coughed and gave a look at Kaz. There was no way in hell that Jesper was babysitting a rich kids son because Kaz couldn't be bothered putting a list together. Kaz seemed disinterested in Jesper comment however,   
"Why not write a list?" Jesper asked, his face seat into a line. He had better things to do.   
"Because I have you for that. You're my list," kaz commented softly, the words harsh. Jesper sighed in annoyance as he tightened his straps on his bag. The bell rung as the first class begun.  
"Fine, meet me outside school at 4. I've got to get something from the boarding house first," Jesper called to Wylan as he made his way down the opposite way, Wylan only gapped. His blue eyes, the colour of an unspoiled blue of a high mountain lake, were wide as he stared after everyone as the departure. Jesper waved a goodbye at him as he finally turned around to go to class. This was going to be a long day, and it had only just begun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wylan was waiting for him outside school at said time, his legs bobbing up and down in an impatient manner. He was playing with his strap again as he was seated down on one of the school wooden seats. "You ready to go?." Jesper asked, his keys in hand. Wylan jumped in his seat and turned to look at Jesper.   
"You drive?" Jesper grinned sheepishly at Wylan's question,   
"Obviously I have keys. Now follow me. Before everywhere shuts." He pulled on Wylans sleeve, guiding him to Jespers truck. Jespers truck was nothing flash, he knew. but it was his truck none-the-less. Mud splattered on the sides showing that he travelled often into the country. You could barely tell it was a deep red colour.  
"I thought you boarded here," Wylan ran his finger along the edge of the car. It came back dirty. Jesper grinned and opened up the door for him as he replied,   
"I do. But I see my da often. He needs my help you see, it is quite a big farm," making his way to the other side, Jesper hoped into the front seat and put the keys into the ignition. The deep rumble of the truck's engine was followed by silence within the truck as Jesper pulled out of the school carpark. Wylan and Jesper had nothing else to add. Wylan broke the silence first,  
"What did you need to get from your boarding house?" Wylan asked, trying to keep up conversation and keep his mind away from the break in tonight. His face was pale, and his fingers clenched tightly around his seat belt. Jesper opened his mouth, clsoed it and then replied truthfully,  
"Uhh... pistols," Wylan choked on his own spit, his eyes looking to Jesper in shock. He didn't think it was _that_ bad did he?  
"Pistols? What?", Jesper gave an apologetic look to Wylan, "You have guns at your boarding house? You hide them there? How haven't you been caught?" Wylan's voice was rising higher.   
"I hide them in my suitcase. You see it's America, it can be dangerous at times-" Jesper tried to sound casual. He reminded Jesper of his father.  
"I don't need a lecture on the safety of America, Jesper. I live here," Wylan stated through gritted teeth, his cheeks flushed.   
"Kaz asked for me to bring them. He said we might be detected, so it's just in case,"   
"Are the _Druskelle_ really that bad?,"  
"No. But they  are dangerous and... selective. They won't like it what we're doing, especially since Matthias is involved. They might go apeshit at that," Jesper added in, he looked at Wylan. "You're very innocent, aren't you," it was more like a statement rather than a question,   
"I'm taking that as a compliment," Wylan whispered. Jesper looked at him side-wards.   
"Okay to keep your mind off of it can you go inside my bag and get the list," Wylan went pink in the ears as he, with some curious and timid gracefulness, Wylan picked up the bag and opened it. Everything about him screamed caution.  
"It's not going to bite you Wylan," Jesper soothed a small smile appearing at the corner of his lips,   
"You never know," Wylan muttered as he began to search through Jespers bag,   
"It should be in my notebook-" Wylan gave a yelp, and looked at Jesper. His eyes round like he had touched something,  
"You're pistols are in here?" he gave Jesper an accusing look, Jesper shuffled in his seat,   
"Where else was I meant to put them? In my underwear?" Wylan flushed pink as he took out the notebook and opened it to find the list, "It's near the middle. I just shoved it in," Jesper indicated to the middle of the book without his eyes leaving the road. Turning to the middle, Wylan was able to find the list easily. "Now what do we need?" Wylan went quite. His hesitation obvious. Jesper sighed, "Okay, reading out the things on that list aren't going to make you a bad person, so you can read them without going to hell."  
"I can't read it," Wylan muttered his cheeks going read as he studied the letters on the paper,   
"Stop playing tricks on me. Of course you can read it, you're the smartest person I know and you're not a bad person going grocery shopping for Kaz Brekker," Not exactly a lie, as Jesper knew few people who knew chemistry or took the subject. Wylan went pink again.   
"I'm being serious Jesper. I can't read," the truck stopped at a traffic light and Jesper turned to Wylan,   
"Aren't you from around here?" his eyes were wide as he took Wylan in,   
"Yes I was born here but that doesn't make any difference. I try but I can't. End of story,"  Wylan slumped in his seat, he wished he could just disappear,   
"Then how did you read Nina's message?"  
"The same way blind people use cellphones." An awkward silence filled the cars space, it became thick and ugly. Jesper felt almost as lost as Wylan looked.   
"But you can do chemistry fine?"  
"Yes. Obviously,"   
"And write?"  
"I don't like writing. I can't make sense of what I write when I do write. I have many spelling errors... so I don't try," another hush filled in the silence. Jespers stomach clenched.   
"Is that why your fat-," Wylan felt himself straighten, and his breath hitch in his throat.   
His sides caved in and he looked at Jesper pleadingly. "Please don't," Wylan pleaded,   
"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Jesper scoffed, as he shifted in his seat, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"About my father," Wylan stated softly as he fiddled with the list. The words meaning nothing to Wylan. Jesper felt stupid, and suddenly he was taking the notebook from Wylan,  
"Don't look at that," Wylan sighed, almost like it was a relief to have it out of his hands. A lightbulb went inside Jesper's head as he paused. "So that's why Kaz wanted me to come with you," Wylan went red. Jesper shifted in his seat, it all made sense now. "Sorry it's just I've never meet anyone who can't read- what do you see instead?", Wylan slouched further into his seat. It wasn't until the sentence had left Jespers mouth did he realize that what he had said was actually rude. "Uhh you don't have to answer that actually." Jesper stopped the truck at the store.  
"Are you sure we're going to find everything here?" Wylan asked as he stared up at the sign and wiggled his eyebrows.   
"Wylan they sell _everything_ here," Wylan went pink again from hairline to cheeks. Jesper decided that he liked his blush and so he wrinkled his nose and took a mental picture. His mother would have described Wylan as a delicate flower, innocent and pure to the deepest part of him. Unfolding the crumpled paper, Jesper looked at the list. "Looks like we only need a few things, let's go."  
Jesper raced inwards, his sides aching from his heart racing. His palms were sweating and his heart felt like it was going to burst as he raced around the gas station. Wylan trailed after Jesper like a lost puppy, his eyes wide and glazed as he took in the sights and sound of the people around him. It occurred to Jesper that Wylan had probably never stopped at a gas station before, or if he had, he hadn't been inside one. Wylan held out an object, a rope, and as Jesper read out the list Wylan bounched around to grab the items, his face slightly flushed still. _Rope, petrol, lighters._    
"I don't know what Kaz was going on about him losing everything," Wylan grumbled, "This is barely anything,"  
"We need to go to a gunstore first. And then we'll have things that Kaz wants," Wylan looked at Jesper in an odd way, but he kept his silence until they arrived at the gun-store. The last few customers were wandering about as they glimpsed the items within the cabinets. Jesper patted Wylan's shoulder for comfort.   
"How are we going to get that? We aren't old enough?," Wylan asked carefully as he tabbed lightly on his legs. Nervous. Jesper laid a hand on Wylan's shoulder and let it rest there.   
"It's called a fake I.D," Wylan didn't look convinced as Jesper removed his hand from Wylan's shoulder and then rested his hand on the handle of the door.  
"Uhhh, okay. You'd have to do it though. I look 15," Wylan stated as he looked in the mirror, his nose scrunched slightly like he didn't like what he saw.  
"Aren't you?" Wylan huffed, as he glared at his reflection and looked at Jesper.   
"I'm 16," Jesper nodded, not bad.   
"Okay stay here then, while I work my magic," Jesper opened the  car door and shut it. He peered into the truck to look at Wylan as he gave him a grin and a thumbs up. The wind ripped at Jespers clothes and Wylan looked so warm in the truck, that Jesper was tempted to slide in himself. _Stuff Kaz and the job, I just want to be eating something warm and staying somewhere warm._  
"I'll still be here even if you get caught," Wylan commented, his eyes serious as he considered once more. His eyes glimpsed over Jespers face as he gave him the thumbs up in return. Jesper found that oddly heartening as he stepped away from the car, and with Wylan's card he entered the shop with his heart once more thundering in his chest.

 

 

 


	3. Inej

Jesper and Wylan were the last to pull up at the school, all except Matthias and Nina. Kaz sighed as he shifted beside her, "Are they here yet?" Kaz asked, Inej turned towards him to see if he was actually joking. His eyes were closed. His bad leg crossed over his good leg, and his cane propped up beside him.   
"If you open your eyes you would see, that yes, they are here," Kaz sat up in a hurry, his dark eyes opening, as he searched and spotted their vehicle. A sound of displeasure made it past Kaz's mouth as he opened the car door and made his way out to greet them. "I thought I told you 6:30. This doesn't look like 6:30 to me. Inej time," Inej gave Kaz a look,   
"When has Jesper ever been punctual?" Inej asked, almost in defence for Jesper. Kaz raised an eyebrow at her,   
"True but time," Inej sighed as she looked down at her watch,   
"Quarter to 7," Kaz turned back to the two, his eyes searching over them. He didn't try to stop the look of displeasure smearing over his features.   
"I just hope that you brought what we needed," Kaz growled, his cane tabbing on the tar sealed road. Jesper made his way halfway across the road.  
"That's why we're late. Someone from school saw us in, had to make a run for it." Jesper breathed, his face tight as he looked over his shoulder, "But your weapons that you have requested are in the back of the truck. One of you will have to take the rifles back with you. Can't hide them all at the boarding house." Jesper who had been standing in the middle of the road, went back to his truck and opened up the back. With a sigh Inej made her way over as Kaz beckoned to her.   
"I hope you've brought ammo," Kaz commented as he took one into his hands and studied the rifle.  
"Who we waiting on?" Jesper asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his eye downcast.  
"Matthias. He's going to be late, he had to pick up Nina." Inej explained as Kaz handed her a small pistol. Inej raised her eyebrows as she handed it back and folded her arms.  
"I work with knives. Not guns." Kaz only shrugged as he shoved it back into her folded arms,   
"You're going to have one. _Druskelle_ have guns. So will you." Inej sighed,   
"Then where am I meant to put it? My knives have their respectable places and I am not leaving one of them behind," Inej stated simply, she ignored the gun tucked into her folded arms. Kaz was being ridiculous. The Wraith _never_ got caught.   
"Then tuck it into your pants if you have to. Just deal with it, Wraith. I'm not losing my best spider," Kaz hissed. Inej raised an eyebrow, a blush threatening to come to the surface. Kaz hadn't meant anything by telling her to put the pistol in her pants. It was just a very simple order. Swallowing, Inej went to the front of the truck to see if Jesper had a  holster. Jesper usually carried a spare. Wylan was still seated in the front seat his eyes staring straight ahead, his hand clasped tightly around his satchel, his knuckles white. She knocked on the window.   
"Wylan does Jesper have a spare holster?" Inej asked as Wylan opened the door ajar. He shrugged but looked anyway, "It's maybe in the glove box" Inej suggested as she watched Wylan search.  Finally he leaned back in his seat and shook his head,   
"He doesn't," Inej sighed and tapped her fingers lightly on the truck's door. It looked like she was tucking it into her pants then.   
"Where's rich kid?" Kaz asked from the back his eyes scanning the vehicle. Inej gave him a smile,   
"Helping me find a holster,"  
"Well I've got his chemicals. He can start figuring out what he'll do," Wylan who heard this opened the door wider and hoped out. His body close to the car, his back legs brushing it. Kaz didn't seem to care that Wylan was weary of him, he even seemed impressed that Wylan was here, and not away in his father's house. "You'll need to pack them into your satchel. We can't carry them in our pockets" Kaz stated as he gestured to the back of his car. It was a old car, Inej knew that Kaz, although well off due to his expert skill in lockpicking, had preferred them. In truth Inej couldn't picture Kaz without one. Impala 1967. Black. Wylan stepped forward slowly and Kaz gestured to Jesper,   
"Go and help him. He'll probably get lost on the other side of the road," Jesper sighed in annoyance at Kaz's tone but went and done Kaz bidding anyway. Inej turned towards Kaz,   
"Do you think a distraction is needed?" Inej asked, she had the pistol in her hand, the safety  on. Kaz made a face,   
"I'll like to see our chances without a distraction. Anyway you'll be accessing before hand if we need a distraction. You're my spider after all," Inej bite at her lower lip. Was she only that to him? Inej had guessed long ago that _she_ had meant more to _him,_ she had also guessed that _he_ had meant more to _her_. She knew that they would probably die not admitting their feelings, in a matter of fact, Inej preferred it that way. Her parents, although never home, hadn't really approved of Kaz as a friend. He had been to self absorbed and had had no interest in his own safety. A car honked as it passed, it then U turned and parked behind Jespers truck. Nina was leaning over Matthias, who was in the drivers seat, and playing with the headlights, making them flash at both Kaz and Inej. Mathias didn't look impressed.   
"Time Inej," Kaz stated, Inej sighed as she cast him a dark look,   
"You have your own watch-"  
"That would require pulling back my glove and lifting up my sleeve. I need all my energy focused on the plan," Inej made a sound as she checked her watch,   
"5 to 7," Inej muttered, Kaz grinned. He tabbed his cane on the road.  
"They're early,"  
"Not everyone is like Jesper," Inej reminded Kaz, he shrugged again as both Nina and Matthias made they're way out of the car. Nina was grinning as she swayed her hips and made her way over to where to two stood waiting.   
"So have we got a plan?" Nina asked her hands on her hips, "Because we saw half the _Druskelle_ gang at the Van Ecks mansion, all armed and dangerous," Kaz froze,   
"They were what?" Kaz looked startled and bit relieved.   
"At the Van Ecks mansion. It looks like he's throwing a party," Nina beamed at Kaz, Matthias only fidgeted beside her.   
"He's not. It's just his way of chatting politics. He finds it is better over a nice dinner," Wylan stated as he made his way over, his satchel packed carefully. Kaz glared at him,   
"You knew this?" Wylan made a face,  
"Not really. I got a text from him later today that I shouldn't come home. There was to be a proper dinner and I was _certainly_ not invited. He didn't want me ruining it,"  Wylan commented, "He's always like this when something big is happening to his dynasty or wealth,"  
"Or he is making plans," Kaz rasped, "He may be on our tail or he might have caught a whiff of something," Kaz seemed to consider, "Who saw you at the gunstore?"  
"Joost," Kaz grunted.   
"Has Joost ever been seen lurking around your house, Wylan?" Wylan shook his head.   
"No. I didn't even recognize him,"  
"That is because you are socially awkward," Jesper added, Kaz though ignored the comment.   
"Very well. Let's continue the plan I have readied us, I'll fill you in while we walk there. But first lets park somewhere less obvious."

 

* * *

 

 

The Druskelle quarters were a circle of buildings. Electric Fences ran along the edge of the territory, and barbed wire circled just above it. It reminded Inej of a war zone. The place reeked of dog. Inej scrunched her nose as she made her way silently around the buildings, up the gutters, through some buildings and explored the enclosed pens. With all information in tact, Inej made her way back to the group. Kaz was the first to notice her arrival. "Anything?" he asked, his face grim. She nodded,  
"They've got huge beasts roaming the grounds. They look vicious and ready to attack anyone. Main building is empty, some quarters are teaming with life. Looks like all of them were invited to Van Ecks party." Matthias closed his eyes,   
"They're wolves," he stated, his eyes still closed. Kaz turned towards him,   
"What?" Kaz's face darkened,   
"When I was still a part of the _Druskelle_ there was talk that they would be getting wolves in to guard the grounds," Kaz made a sound,   
"I like dogs. But I'm not sure of wolves," he remarked, "But never mind that. The plan will go on as we have planned it," Wylan looked frightened as he took a step forward briefly, Kaz sighed, "Is there anyway in and out?"  
"Yes there is a gate, but it is guarded. Some fences gave gaps in the sides, probably only small enough for Wylan and myself to get in,"  
"Then get in and get those guards down. We need to be able to get in," Kaz rasped, Matthias shifted uncomfortably,   
"You're not going to kill them are you?"  
"Depends," Inej whispered, "It really does depend on what they do," Although Inej wasn't that interested in killing anyone tonight but things changed, and sometimes not for the better. "Okay I'll be off. Wylan you'll have to get in and start the distraction," Inej hushed as she pulled at Wylan's sleeve. Inej went through the fence first, followed by Wylan. With a small gesture for Inej, Wylan made his way to the side of one of the quarters.   
A small hush had fallen over the camp as Inej crept forward and took the 3 sentries down. Taking her small torch, Inej flashed Kaz once, followed by another one several seconds later. Another light went towards Wylan's directed area. A few seconds later the grounds were filled with the sound of fireworks and smoke as Wylan released his demos. Deep within the heart of the camp, growls and howls made there way to investigate. Inej opened the gate. Kaz appeared a few seconds later with Nina , Jesper and Matthias in tow. Jesper with some quick words from Kaz went to find Wylan. Inej jumped gracefully down beside them.   
"I guess everything is going to plan?" Inej whispered, Kaz raised an eyebrow but didn't answer as he made his way deeper into the heart of the camp. At least they weren't dead yet.   
"Where would they be holding her?" Kaz asked as he looked up at the quarters of the gang members. He took a position behind a dense bush. The small little party from earlier had gone quiet, they must have been warned and had gone to have an investigation of their own.  
"In her rooms. Guarded like Matthias said. Next door is the _Druskelle's_ own party, although it's quiet now" Inej muttered. "Top floor. Guards look wasted," Kaz gestured to Matthias,   
"Take them out, Helvar." Matthias moved from where they had been hiding and up the stairs. Behind them Wylan and Jesper returned.   
"They won't be smelling anything for awhile," Wylan confirmed,   
"Or hearing," Jesper concluded, "I think I'm deaf. Don't know how you aren't," He looked at Wylan, who had gone pink, and small smile playing on his lips. Inej with some restraint put her finger to her lips, she had to fight the urge to add ' _shhhhhhhhhhhh_ ' with it. Jesper bowed his head guiltily.  
"Matthias is done. Let's go," Kaz instructed as he made his way up the flight of stairs quietly and pushed his way past Matthias. His lock picks came out as he began to unlock the pin. With a satisfying click the door opened, and with a tentative push from Jesper it opened up wide to reveal what was inside. Matthias moved inside first, is eyes scoping around the apartment. Inej's eyes landed on the figure first, her eyes better equipped to the dark confinement of the building. Inej was about to point as Matthias moved forward and made his way to the figure. His posture stiff with tension.   
"Abigail," Matthias hissed as he went to the bedside. The figure moved and a croak of a voice filled the silence,   
"Matthias?" Nina breathed a sigh of relief at the new voice and made her way over to get her up. Matthias stopped Nina,   
"We need to get you out of here," Matthias stated as he, along with the blankets, took her up into his arms. "So I'll carry her," Kaz raised an eyebrow. Inej didn't need to know him well to see that he was slightly impressed.   
"Okay let's get out-" Wylan began,  
"Halt!" Everyone froze and turned. "Who's there?" came the same voice, Inej moved forward to get a better glimpse of the person. A trap. Inej moved backward, drawing her knives.   
"It's a trap!" Inej hissed as Nina made her way forward, her hands raised, like she was in a trance. Jesper looked at Nina sidewards as he tried to grab for her. The men collapsed. Every last one of them. Kaz was the first to speak.   
"What the hell was that?" He hissed at Nina, his eyes flashing at her. She turned towards them.   
"We need to go now!" She insisted, "More are arriving." no one questioned her as they made their way down the flight of stairs. "Jesper get your pistols ready." Nina didn't need to say that, his pistols were already in hand. Gun shots binged the building beside them.   
"I told you they ain't friendly," Jesper grumbled at Wylan as he aimed and fired in return. The camp was suddenly alive. Shouts and cries of war, Inej thought it was strangely amusing, as the _Druskelle_ came to defend themselves.   
"Get out of here," Kaz barked sharply, his cane working fast as they ditched the direction they had planned. "Any more exits?"   
"We could turn off the fence," Wylan stated, as they took refuge in a shed, Kaz took in a breath like he was going to scold him, but he didn't.   
"Where was the switch located?" Kaz asked, Matthias thought for a brief second.   
"In the guard's house. Just outside the main building," Kaz looked at Jesper and Inej both.   
"One of you two will come with me to turn off the fence. Actually no, Wraith will come with me. Jesper you stay and shoot," and without another word Kaz was gone, Inej hesitated a moment before following in Kaz hasty footsteps. Inej caught up to him easily.   
"Wraith I need you to keep the guards occupied will I break in and destroy the switch," Kaz whispered as they ducked behind a bush as a group of _Druskelle_ made there way past. Inej nodded quickly as she ducked away from the bush and silently took the guards down. Kaz was right beside her to unpick the locks. "I need you to go and help the others. I've got this from here," Inej frowned and put her hands on her hips,   
"You barely needed me," she glared at him as he shrugged,   
"I needed the reassurance that my Wraith knew what she was doing." Again Kaz added 'my' for the double effect of owning. Inej wondered if he actually knew he was doing it. It's what couples do. My boyfriend. My husband. My partner. Inej shook the thoughts away, as she sighed quietly and with minimal effort found the group again, this time hidden on the outskirts of the camp.    
"Kaz is turning off th-," the hum of the fence died. "Go. Go. GO!" Inej hissed as she pushed all of them towards the fence. Inej turned around to look for Kaz. He wasn't there,   
"Inej get here now. They're coming around the perimeter,"  
"Kaz isn'-"  
"Don't worry about him he'll come," Nina insisted. Inej with one last look around went through the fence. On this side of the fence, trees hung closely together and a river flowed nearby. They kept moving, determined to get further away. Matthias had let his sister down, he had the blankets still in his arms. She was trembling. Nina had put her jacket over the girl's shoulders. "Through here. We can cross the river and get onto the road. Go down that way," Nina insisted, The bushes rustled as Kaz made his way over to the group, he seemed to glare at the river.  
"Good idea. It seems Van Eck is contributing to the Druskelle team. He arrived just after I ducked under the fence," Kaz rasped, Inej breathed a sigh of relief as she studied him. No wounds. Safe. A scream pierced the air, everyone froze. Matthias sister was clutching at her stomach as Matthias hugged her. Kaz swore. 'Why the hell did she scream for?" Matthias didn't reply instead he raised a finger and pointed. Inej sucked in a breath as she stepped closer, to peer. Inej didn't blame Abigail for screaming. A person lay washed up in between some scatter of rocks. Blue, rotting and bloated, Inej knew she wouldn't be eating anything for awhile. The features were just barely recognizable. Kuwei Yul-Bo father.  _Bo Yul-Bayur._

 


	4. Kaz

Kaz felt sick as he stared and stared and stared. His eyes couldn't leave the rotting man, it reminded him of Jordie. His stomach gave a lurch, threatening to ruin his reputation. _Jordie. Jordie_. Kaz felt the numbness settling into his fingers, his face and arms. He was going to vomit. An image flashed to the front of his memory. A boat. A dead body. _Jordie. Jordie. Jordie. Jordie_. Kaz took a step back, his lips becoming numb. He had to keep moving. The water rose around him. Kaz took a breath. It was then that Kaz realized that everyone was looking at him. He glared at them,   
"What are you sorry lot looking at?" Kaz snarled, his temper catching quick. Inej flinched, her own breath shallow. Kaz could see her pulse at the base of her neck. Kaz pushed the thoughts away.   
"You," Matthias glowered as he clutched his sister tighter to his chest. "You're the planner of the group, make the plan,"  
"It's not that simple. We can't make a plan for a dead man,"  Kaz stated softly, refusing to look at the body. Inej gave him a stern look as she touched her knives.   
"We can't leave him here. They might think we murdered him," Jesper hushed, Kaz shrugged and Jesper's mouth gaped open in protest,   
"False. We have only been here 10 minutes at most. He's been here maybe a week,"  Kaz rasped, his throat felt itchy all of a sudden as he spoke.   
"Come on, Kaz. Kuwei's has been worried all week," Wylan muttered softly, "He's more quiet than usual," He brushed a golden lock behind his ear as he looked up and around at everyone.   
"Isn't he always quite though?" Wylan flushed, as he looked at Jesper,  
"My father knows we're here. He'll twist the truth, pay someone and it'll be all on us. We should call the cops," Kaz didn't like the way the kid suggested it. Surely the rich boy wouldn't be weak enough to leave a rotting body behind. They could all pretend they didn't see it.  
"And do what exactly? Tell them how we broke into _Druskelle_ territory, killed a few men and now have Matthias sister in our custody. We'll be done extra fast if they find out that," Kaz snapped as he tabbed his cane on a trunk of a tree. Wylan went quiet before speaking again,  
"My father already knows that I am involved," Wylan whispered, ducking his head. His cheeks reddening in shame,  
"What?!" Kaz hissed, Wylan cowered and Jesper moved to protect him with his arm. Letting out a shaky breath Wylan went to his phone, turned it on and within moments he was in voicemail and playing the messages there.  
" _I know where you are, you idiot. Message 1._ " Van Eck snarled into the phone, Kaz had always imagined that Van Eck was a hard man, he was right. " _I can't believe it. You're doing it. Message 2_ ," and " _The Druskelle will have your head, just so you're aware. Message 3_ ," and " _Don't come home. Message 4_ ," Wylan closes his eyes and turns off his phone. Kaz felt a slight smile playing at his lips,   
"I don't know how he knows. But I know it's not good,"  
"Your father won't turn you in. You'll ruin his reputation if he does and he doesn't know we're with you so theoretically nothing can happen," Kaz muttered as he ignored the body. "Now we must go before they find us,"  
"My father knows people who will know it's us. The meetings. The people at the gunstore. We weren't exactly hiding or trying to keep hidden," Inej hissed as she went to Kaz's side. Kaz tried not to notice the light touch on his arm as she patted his arm. Jesper looked ready to faint as he watched Inej. His lips formed a question but it didn't come out of his mouth. "You'll go home and pretend nothing happened. You can do that for me can't you?" Wylan nodded silently as he made his way past Kaz. The kid the right idea, Kaz thought with some degree of amusement. Leave the body behind and forget about it. Kaz was certainly ready to. Nina made a sound of displeasure behind him as they made their way to the river.Abigail sobbed as she clucked her brothers shirt and burrowed her head in his chest.  
 _Water. Jordie. Jordie. Water_. Kaz swallowed the lump threatening to come to him.  He would have to swim, if he wanted to survive. The _Druskelle_ weren't that nice to intruders, Kaz knew. _Water. Water. Jordie_. Kaz took another swallow, his throat now dry and his mouth going numb again. Inej touched his arm and his stomach heavied. In all rights, Kaz thought bitterly, she was wearing clothing and wasn't touching him skin to skin. But his mind certainly didn't think so.   
"We have to swim across. Through of the wolves scents," Nina instructed as she toed the edge of the water. Her shoes soaked through instantly, "Ohh! This is colder than it is in winter. Must be some ice caps melting up north," with a wink, Nina splashed into the water. Jesper followed, then Matthias and his sister, Wylan, Inej and that left Kaz staring at the water. It's depts. It's bitterness. Kaz inwardly shuddered as he took a deep breath and moved forward. _Water_. Kaz pushed down the thoughts and emotions. He wouldn't break now. Inej turned to look at him, her eyes wondering and curious. He waved her off with his hand. Biting his tongue, Kaz pushed against the currents, his cane held above his head. Without the reassurance of his cane, Kaz knew he would have be swept by the current. Inej pulled him onto the other side of the river. Jesper clicked his tongue.   
"Okay we need to get into dry clothes or else we're prime suspects number one," Jesper grumbled as he tried to get some of the water drained from his t-shirt. Wylan was pink as he watch mesmerised. Kaz rolled his eyes. He didn't need this. His stomach heaved once more, reminding him that what he really needed right now was a toilet to puke in.   
"I agree. Lets get changed and get the hell out of here," Inej muttered as she patted herself down to make sure her knives were still attached to her. Kaz refused to look at her. It was time to go home.   
"You'll get the money tomorrow," Matthias stated softly, Kaz nodded.   
"If you don't I'll charge interest," Matthias winches, his eyes downcast.   
"I'll make sure he brings it," Nina stated as she grinned at Kaz, "But first I must find some cake. Or cookie. Or waffles. Waffles sounds good. Anyone keen to join me for breakfast tomorrow?" Inej shrugged, she looked pleased to be having waffles.   
"I'll come," she smiled at Nina and put her arm around the other girl's shoulders. Kaz didn't know how she done it. Skin contact almost made him puke. No it was going to make him puke, Kaz amended as his stomach rolled again.  
"I won't miss out on waffles," Jesper stated softly as he stroked his pistols, "But first I must survive the anger of the headmaster, I'm a little over time,"  
"We're did you say you were going to be?" Nina asked, as she took a step forward,   
"At a friends house," Jesper stated simply. He folded his arms. Wylan went pinker and coughed as he turned around and made his way up the path.  
"She believed you?" Nina asked,   
"No but she didn't question it." That was a good enough answer for Nina as she tabbed Matthias shoulder to indicate for him to continue moving. They all moved. The howls of wolves on the prowl made them quicker, and soon Kaz would have his money in his pocket. He would move on to the next task. 

 

* * *

 

His guts hurled into the toilet, his stomach rolling still as he heaved. His phone buzzed on the sink counter. Probably Inej. She had been worried about him when he had driven her home. That had been the hardest part, lying to her. He had told her that he was fine. _A lie. A lie. A lie_. Kaz shuddered as his body tried to fight the thoughts from earlier. _Jordie. Jordie_. Kaz paled again as his stomach heaved. _The water rose_. _He was being consumed again_. Kaz shuddered into the toilet bowl. What would Inej think of him now that he was weak and shivering? Would she leave him for another. Anger raced through his veins, but only briefly as his thoughts spiraled into the to familiar name. _Jordie. Jordie. Jordie_. Usually it was never like this, the body had done something to him. Kaz didn't want to admit it but he had weakness. He had barely held it together tonight. Everything could have been ruined by his emotions.   
"You were good tonight," Kaz jumped in fright at the Wraith voice outside his window. Kaz turned his head to look at her, her hair braided and her cheeks pink from the cold. Kaz shuddered and turned away. His legs felt weak, but he tried to stand anyway. The window opened as she made her way inside, she didn't try to comfort him. Instead she flushed the toilet and grabbed Kaz's cane that he had discarded at the door.   
She didn't look surprised to see him like this, Kaz thought, she knew something had gone through his mind upon seeing the body. Inej handed him the cane.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Inej asked as she knelt beside him, her brown eyes searching him.   
"No," Kaz hissed as he clutched the toilet seat again,  
"Okay,"  she huffed, "But it's not going to get any easier if you don't speak about it," Kaz glared at her, his stomach still rolling as the images clawed their way to the front of his brain. _Jordie_. Kaz breathed deeply, his eyes trying to count the tiles on the floor. Maybe it would distract his brain. Inej handed him something. A water bottle. Kaz eyed it with superstition.   
"I'm not going to poison you. It's a lemon drink. Tastes just damn fine after vomiting, makes you forget that you've hurled all the acid from your gut up," Inej explained. Kaz rolled his eyes. Another one of her beliefs, but he took the bottle anyway. "Drink or else you're going to be dehydrated," Inej stated. Kaz unscrewed the cap and took a sip. "More than that. You've got to keep putting in what you take out," Kaz scolded her as he took another sip. She was right. It was nice. Not that he would admit that to her. She sighed as she sat next to him. "Do you want a blanket?"  
"No,"  
"Anything at all?" Inej asked as she cocked her head to look at him.  
"The money Matthias is giving me tomorrow," Kaz stated. It was simple as that. Money. Not love but money.  
"I'm talking about now, not tomorrow." Inej played with her braid. Kaz fought the urge to play with a strand of her hair. His fingers itched for something.   
"I want to be rich," her face twisted in disapproval,  
"Everyone dreams that one." Inej grumbled as she tucked her feet underneath her,   
"Not as frequent as me," Kaz explained, "I'm the definition of greedy,"   
"Anything within this house?" Inej muttered, she glared at Kaz daring him to say something,  
"Nothing,"  
"Not even for me to fluff your pillows and rub your bad leg?" Kaz stomach rolled. Someone touching his leg. He almost vomited right there.   
"No thanks, but fluffing my pillows sounds good," Inej shifted and they were quiet for a few minutes.   
"You hate skin don't you?" Inej stated simply, her voice hidden of any emotion. Kaz felt heat rush to his cheeks. Was he that obvious?  
"No,"  
"You hesitated. Liar" Kaz went quiet and Inej again looked at him. "It's nothing bad, Kaz. I don't like skin either. In a matter of fact I hate contact. Not after what happened to me when I was younger," Inej explained. "When Nina hugged me for the first time I flinched," Inej whispered. Kaz's stomach was still rolling. He told her so. She pouted and faced him again. "We can work through this together, Kaz. I'm always here, even if you tell me to go." Kaz didn't know why he felt a sense of dread fill him as she spoke. But he did not want to remain on the subject any longer. Her face peered at him with earnest, her braid coiling over her shoulder.   
"Inej enough. You'll only make it worse." Inej froze, her lips going downward. Kaz should have said it better. "You can't fix me." Kaz wished that was true. Healing took time and patience. He had only one of those, and it certainly was not time. Time was his enemy.   
"Kaz anyone can be fixed if they try." Kaz only hoped that it wasn't true. Time wasn't what he had, but deep down he wanted to be able to touch. To feel. Kaz took in a breath,   
"I beg you. Don't try. I can figure this out on my own," Kaz grumbled. His teeth clench. _Jordie. Water_.  
"If you need me I'll always be here," Inej whispered as she crept up and back to the window. She gave him a sad smile before disappearing again, leaving the window open. She deserved more. 

 

 


	5. Nina

"Matthias is at home, taking care of Abigail" Nina explained as Jesper asked were the school's star was.  Jesper grinned at her.   
"So no one has approached him or anything?" he almost sounded giddy, Nina smiled, it gracing her lips perfectly. Or what she thought was perfectly.  
"No one-"  
"-It sounds a bit shady to me," Kaz butted in as he walked past. He looked better, healthier and in much better shape than the night before, Nina thought with some concern. He even had that wicked gleam in his eye. "But I guess no one suspects that it's her brother right? The world is just getting dumber and dumber," Kaz huffed as he stopped at his locker. Nina almost went pale herself. Kaz had a locker? She was surprised to see that numerous padlocks weren't locked onto to it. Kaz only gave her a glare, "What did you think I was? I don't padlock everything because I'm superstitious. I know that if someone breaks into my locker that their fingers will become keys for their own," Nina frowned at him,  
"Where's your impulse control?" Nina asked as she folded her arms, Kaz frowned,   
"I wasn't aware that my Wraith was my impulse control," Kaz blinked realized his mistake.   
"No? Well I didn't specify if she was your impulse control you did. So therefore you think Inej is your impulse control," Nina explained, Kaz shrugged,   
"Think what you want. Enough people do that already," Kaz grumbled as he turned to his locker and began to collect his books.   
"Oh here she is," Jesper commented as he leaned against the locker beide Kaz's. Kaz shrugged and put them in his bag. A small crow key chain hung from his key Nina realized with some satisfaction. He liked things that other people do.  He wasn't completely and utterly the freak of the school. Inej pushed her way towards them, her face like a storm. Worry creased her eyebrows, her cheeks red with heat. Kaz turned to her, maybe to greet her, maybe to ask her of something but Inej talked first.   
"Wylan has been abducted by his own father," Inej hissed, "Well not his own father as such but men he has paid, basically his father though," Jesper's eyebrows shot up.   
"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Van Eck's getting married, there's talk that she's pregnant already," Kaz stated softly, his fingers unconsciously tugging at the straps. Inej gave him a sidewards look,   
"You knew that Wylan was endanger the whole time and you let him go _home_?" Inej hissed at him, she jabbed a finger at him. Nina frowned,   
"But why get rid of his son? He's the heir to his fortune and everything," Wylan was a perfectly capable heir.  
"He's re-written his will," Kaz explained again, Inej looked ready to pound him with her fists. Kaz only blinked slowly, like he was bored. He gave a sheepish smile to her and Nina almost swooned for the both of them. She shipped it.  
"Do you know what they're going to do to him?" Inej ragged,   
"Why do you love him?" Kaz stated bluntly, Inej recoiled and Nina felt like screaming at Kaz. He was going to ruin the ship.   
" _NO_. May I point out that he was with us that night that it happened. That we could have helped him. May I also point out that I went to your house for you instead of going to Wylan's. May I point out that I've only just meet-," Kaz froze, like the words had just hit home and he was realizing something for the first time.   
"Did you just announce your undying love for me?" Inej sheathed on the spot. He almost sounded like he was mocking her.   
"I'm warning you Kaz Brekker. I'll break all your fingers and then feed them to the old man myself. But Wylan helped you get the job done and you're just going to let his father get away with murder. Are we going to forget the body we found outside the _Druskelle_ camp?"  
"I thought we all agreed to not bring it up," Kaz went cold, the small twinkle in his eye gone.   
"Wyaln Van Eck will be dead by tomorrow. And I have a feeling it involves the drug we heard about last night," Inej stated softly, Jesper looked around nervously. A lightbulb went off in Nina's head as she remembered something. Maybe the tension would go away.  
"Oh Kaz I've got the money!," Nina exclaimed as she took off her bag and leaned against a locker to open it up and get it. Kaz gave her a look. Like she was stupid.   
"Why would you give it to me in a hallway full of students, cameras and the greedy bastard of a principal who is just about to pass us in 7.6.5.4.3.2-" Kaz straightened and turned away to face the group, his eyes trained on the principal.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen may I please squeeze through," Kaz gave a small smile, acting polite as he jumped into action,  
"Why yes sir!" Kaz exclaimed, like he hadn't just been offered quite a large sum of money in front of the principal. The older man gave him a smile,   
"What are you up to Brekker?" his voice was harsh. Obviously the man had seen Kaz many times in his office.  
"Nothing, sir. Just chatting with friends sir," the older man gave a smug grin as he looked at the people around Kaz,  
"I wasn't aware that you had friends, Brekker. Bought I suppose," the man stood idly as he looked down at Kaz. Nina froze, the principal was half right really. But it didn't mean he could call him friendless and lonely. Although Kaz might prefer it that way.  
"Nah. Underneath this beautiful mask I wear I am quiet charming," Kaz remarked as he grinned at him. Nina wanted to whack him on the head with her shoe.   
"Hmm I can see that. Stay out of trouble Brekker. The board is keeping an eye on you, one wrong move and you could be gone,"  
"You would miss my lovely face and someone to pick on, and it's not like I would be missing much," the principal's eyes narrowed as he began to keep on walking. "We're watching." And he was back down the hallway.  
"Perv," Jesper whispered harshly, his knuckles white as he twists and untwists his bag strap. His face pinched in worry.   
"Isn't that illegal? Harassing students in the corridor?" Nina questions, her face set in a frown,   
"Are we forgetting Wylan?", Inej asked to no one in particular,  
"No. We're avoiding topic," Kaz grumbled as he patted her lightly on the shoulder. The bell rung. Kaz rolled his eyes at Inej as she began to to storm off,   
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kaz asked, his face slack as he tried to think of a bargain. Anything to keep Inej from going.   
"Someone is about to be hurt, Kaz. Are you willing to let someone get hurt while you know about it?"   
"Possibly," Inej glared at him as she swayed from side to side, she sighed.   
"Okay fine. But I'm sure Jesper and Nina will be willing to ditch school to see what that Van Ecks on,"  
"I'm all for it!" Jesper cried in delight, Kaz shoot him a look. Nina made a vague gesture.   
"I'm coming. Only because Wylan might buy me waffles after,"  
"I'm glad to see that you've got your priorities sorted," Inej smiled as she drummed her fingers on her crossed arms.  Jesper patted Kaz on the shoulder, a shiver racked through his body.   
"Fine, but only because I can't handle Physics."

 

* * *

 

 

**A short chapter sorry. I didn't realize the time had passed so quickly while I tried to write this. Hopefully I will be updating soon!!**

 


End file.
